Current humanoid robots generally have a head, limbs, joints, hands and feet corresponding to those of a human. Humanoid robots are bipedal, moving about on two feet and staying balanced via software hard-coded into their motor systems or originating externally. Operating code may consist of prerecorded software algorithms or originate from a person at a keyboard, joystick or a graphical user interface (GUI). For example, the “Nao” robot produced by Aldebaran Robotics in France https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nao (robot) can be programmed with C++, Python, Java, MATLAB, Urbi, C, and Net, and also runs on Windows, Mac OS and Linux GUIs. In the present invention, the operating code determining the movements of a proxy robot originates from position changes in a full body motion capture suit worn by a human, captured by motion capture cameras, transmitted over a path, and translated into language the robot understands.